Ghost and Vampire Around the World
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Sequel to Phantom in Transylvania. Danny has a gift for Mavis, which turned out to be what she really wanted. Read as the two travel around the world and their love blossoms deeply. Rated T for safety. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween! It's one of the most favored holiday by both humans and monsters, for giving candy and having a reason to scare people! I'm in it for the candy. Please enjoy as I go trick or treating!**

"Are you sure this will work?" a nervous Dracula asked, looking at door with fear.

"Don't worry, Drac," Danny said with a confident grin. "I am 95 percent sure that the sunblock will work."

"What's the other 5 percent?" Dracula asked.

"You'll get burned," Danny replied with an easy-going tone. "But that's a small as an ant."

Dracula hesitated, causing Danny to sigh. He then grin as he slowly approached the vampire quietly. Without warning, he pushed Dracula out the door and into the sunlight. Drac screamed and covered his face with his arms. After a few moments, he realized that he wasn't burning.

He uncovered his face and looked at his arms before staring at the giant yellow circle in the sky. He stared at it in wonder before turning to Danny, who was grinning widely.

"Told you sunblock would work," he said as he held a bottle of sunblock.

"Hm…it appears humans are more creative than I thought," Drac mused as he looked at his arms, which were shining because of the sunblock.

"So, we have a deal?" Danny said with a hopeful grin.

Dracula thought about it. He was worried that the plan might hurt her daughter, but he trust Danny and wanted Mavis happy. After a few minutes of conflict thoughts, he sighed and looked at Danny.

"All right, Danny," Dracula said with a small smile. "We have a deal."

Danny grinned widely and the two shook hands, though Drac almost crushed his hands.

"I'll keep her safe, I promise," Danny said as he shook his hand to lessen the pain.

"You better," Drac said before his eyes glowed red. "Or will make you wish you were a full ghost."

"N-n-noted," Danny stammered, feeling a bit scared.

Drac smiled and looked back at the sun. He had to admit, the sun was beautiful when it wasn't hurting him.

"Oh, and don't stare directly at the sun," Danny said before Drac screamed in pain as he held his eyes.

He take it back: the sun is evil.

Meanwhile, Mavis was in her room, reading the book her dad gave her as a gift. It was a book about their parents' life before she died. She read in awe at the many trips her parents had before she was born.

As she was about to turn the page, someone knocked on her door.

"Mavis, it's your favorite ghost," a teasing voice called.

Mavis smiled widely as she heard her zing's voice. It's been almost half a year since the two teens met, and Mavis was never happy that she was now. Now she knows how her parents felt when they met years ago. Now, Danny was working as Dracula's assistant for making parties.

She closed the book and rushed to the door, opening it widely, revealing Danny, who had a wide grin on his face.

She quickly latched onto him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"How are you today?" Mavis asked as the two made their way towards her bed.

"I'm fine," Danny said with a smile. "Though your dad might need sunglasses for a week."

Mavis gave him a confused look before he took something from his pocket.

"By the way, I have a present for you," he said as he presented a thick envelope to Mavis, and a bottle of sunblock. Curious, she placed the sunblock next to her and grabbed the envelope. She opened and pulled out a wad of tickets.

Mavis' eyes widened as she read the tickets before turning to Danny, whose grin widened.

"When do you wanna go?" he asked before she tackled him to the ground and gave him a back-breaking hug.

_Later…_

Danny and Mavis were standing in front of the door, the zombie bell boys and Dracula, who was wearing a pair of shades, crying as Mavis was about to leave the hotel for the first time (The last time didn't count as it was a fake town Drac made to scare Mavis.)

"Now be sure to stay away from strangers, brush your fangs after every meal, don't forget your sunblock," Dracula said as he hugged Mavis.

"Don't worry, dad," Mavis said as she hugged her dad before letting go. "I'll make sure to do all those things."

"And Danny," Drac said as he moved towards the halfa.

Danny, who expected a hug, received a painful grip on his shoulders. Drac gave him the red eyes look again, even though he was wearing shades.

"Remember our talk," he said with a threatening grin.

There is nothing scarier than an angry father.

"I will," Danny said with a nervous grin. Drac nodded before he let go.

The young couple grabbed their luggage and walked out the door, waving at the zombies and Drac.

"See you on my birthday!" Mavis shouted.

"It will be the best birthday you'll have, my sweet blood orange!" Drac said as he blew into a tissue. "Be safe!"

After that, they got into a car that Danny rented this morning and drove towards the secret cavern that connects the human world and the hotel. Mavis looked back from the front seat, feeling both scared and excited.

Danny noticed her expression and smiled.

When they finally reached the town, Danny grinned as he looked around. Right after Mavis' birthday, Danny brought all the monsters who were brave enough to town to show them that humans were not all bad. And it happened to be Monster Day, so most of the humans were monster lovers. Safe to say, they were like celebrities that day.

Danny drove the car towards the place where he rented it, gave the keys to the employer and led Mavis to the airport, laughing as she looked at the simple things, like T.V.s and cafes, with wonder. When they reached the airport, Mavis asked what they were doing when they were scanned for weapons and such.

When they got on the airplane, Mavis looked through the window and was amazed that something that looked so heavy could fly. Danny placed a pair of headphones on his head, looking at what movies to watch.

He then saw a movie called Twilight. Curious, he decided to watch it.

_A Few Hours Later…_

"That was one awful movie," Danny commented as he and Mavis stretched to remove the stiffness in their muscles.

"I can't believe that's how they think vampires are," Mavis grumbled as they went to fetch their luggage. "I don't glow."

"In my eyes you do," Danny said teasingly.

"That was corny," Mavis said, but she smiled nonetheless. When they got out of the airport, Mavis saw a giant, pointy metal tower, a lot of men with thin, curly mustaches, some were black and white and moved like they were trapped in boxes. There were also a lot of couples flirting.

"Welcome to France!" Danny said with a fake accent. "The most romantic city in the world!"

"Wow…" Mavis said in awe.

"Let's get out stuff in the hotel then let's have some fun!" Danny said. Mavis nodded and Danny stopped a taxi. As the two were about to go in, Danny remembered his ex-girlfriend. He last heard that she was in France with her stupid boyfriend. He wondered what ever happened to her.

Meanwhile, in the other part of France, in the slums, Sam, who has gained two hundred pounds, was trying to calm her twenty crying babies. Greg was washing the diapers to reuse them since they were too poor to buy new diapers.

Back to the couple, Danny was lying on the bed as Mavis saw how great the room once. It wasn't as good as her room in her dad's hotel, but it was good enough.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Danny asked as he looked at Mavis. "Go see the Eifel Tower?"

"Oh, I have an idea," Mavis said with a seductive smirk.

Before Danny could react, Mavis pounced on him and kissed him passionately.

"_Oh boy!" _Danny thought as she began to undress him. _"Best idea ever!"_

They stayed at the hotel the rest of the day and went exploring in the night.

_Four Months Later…_

The last three months were the best months in Mavis' one hundred and eighteen year old life. They went to France, Italy, Germany, Spain, England, Africa, Japan, Philippines and China. During those travels, she learned a lot of new things, met different monsters and humans, tasted different exotic food and enjoyed the different tourist spots like the Philippines' Chocolate Hills and China's Great Wall.

And every day, she and Danny did some…adult things. Things they couldn't do back home because of her dad being there.

Yup, best months of her life.

Right now, they were heading to the one place Mavis was looking forward to, Hawaii, the place her mom seemed to love. Danny smiled, knowing how eager she was to see Hawaii.

When they finally got there, Mavis eagerly dragged her boyfriend out the airport. When outside, she could see a lot of big trees filled with beautiful flowers. Some locals also put necklaces made of flowers on them.

"Nice, huh," Danny commented as he led Mavis towards a taxi. "The beach is even better."

"Can we go after we put our stuff in the hotel?" Mavis asked in an eager tone.

"Sure," Danny said. _"She must really be excited…" _He thought since in every country they visited, they would spend the day in their hotel room to…bond, and go explore during the night.

Once they got to the hotel, Mavis dragged Danny to their room, placed their luggage on their bed, grabbed a pair of shades, a straw hat and put on some sunblock. Danny just put on some khaki shorts, sandals and a flower patterned shirt.

"Come on, let's go!" Mavis exclaimed as she once again dragged the boy out of the hotel.

On the way to the beach, they saw a lot of fresh fruits that they tried, smelled flowers, bought some souvenirs and took some pictures. The locals were really nice to them.

Then they got to the beach, which was filled with tanned people and tourists.

Mavis stared at the sea with sparkly eyes as Danny led her to an empty spot where they could relax.

"Danny!" a voice said, surprising them.

Danny turned and saw a familiar black haired girl. Next to her was a boy with curly orange hair wearing blue swim trunks.

"Dani!" he greeted back as his little sister hugged him. "What a surprise!"

"It's good to see you again!" she said with a wide grin. She then noticed Mavis, who was looking at her curiously. "Who's she?"

"Oh!" Danny said as he gestured at Mavis. "This is Mavis, my girlfriend. Mavis, this is Dani, my sister."

"Nice to meet you," Mavis said nervously. Dani just stared at her intensely.

"Fufufufu, I see," Dani said with a mischievous look to Danny.

"So…who'sw your friend?" Danny asked, gesturing at the red head, who had a big smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Johnny!" the guy said as he shook both Danny's and Mavis' hands.

"He's my boyfriend," Dani said as she hugged Johnny's arm.

"Really?" Danny said in a surprise tone.

"Uhuh!" she said. "We meet a year ago when I was in Japan. We hang around and we both had a lot in common, so we decided to travel together!"

"Yeah, when we met, there was like a zing or something," Johnny replied.

"I see," Mavis said as they sat on a mat that Danny laid out.

"How did you guys meet?" Dani asked as she and Johnny sat next to them.

"Oh, we met at her dad's hotel," Danny said, avoiding the monster part of the hotel. "We hang out and I decided to stay there, as an assistant."

"Cool," Dani said. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

The two couples then hang out the entire day. They went swimming, surfing, built a sand castle and watched the sunset together. They then had dinner together and exchanged stories about their travels.

Danny thought that Johnny was a great guy. A little dumb, but a great guy. And because he was Dani's zing, so he was all right in his book.

After dinner, they went their separate ways. Danny and Mavis went back to their hotel room.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Mavis?" Danny asked.

The reply he got was a push to their bed and a kiss to the lips.

"_She enjoyed it," _he thought as the two took their clothes off.

_Two Months Later…_

Danny and Mavis were in their last hotel room, getting ready to go back to Transylvania. They were currently in Florida, which was great. After they met Dani and Johnny in Hawaii, the two went to Canada, Alaska, California and America. She also met Danny's family, who were ghost hunters, except for Jazz, who was a psychiatrist.

They met Mavis and instantly took a great liking to her. They were also happy that Danny was enjoying his new life as a hotel assistant.

She even met Danny's friend Tucker, who was dating a girl named Valerie, another friend. They also traveled to the Ghost Zone,

After that, they went to other places before they knew it, it was time to go back.

Tomorrow, they will go back to Transylvania.

So Mavis decided to spend her last night with Danny in their room.

Danny was lying on their bed in nothing but boxers. Their room was lit with candles and their bed was covered with rose petals. On the desk were two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Were you waiting long?" a voice in the bathroom said. Turned to the bathroom door and his jaw opened. Standing there was Mavis, who was wearing a see through black sleeping gown, her hair still wet from her shower. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred as she walked towards Danny, swaying her hips. Danny nodded as he numbly poured the wine in the glasses, gave on to Mavis and grabbed his own.

"To our last day of vacation," he said.

"Hear, hear," Mavis said as they clinked their glasses and drank the wine. "Now on to the fun part!"

Before she could tackle him, Danny grabbed her and gently slammed her to the bed, smirking.

"Not this time," he said huskily. "This time, it's my turn."

He passionately kissed her as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Her last night of traveling ended greatly for her.

_The Next Day…_

Danny and Mavis were holding hands as they walked towards the secret cavern. Their once small luggage now tripled in size. They bought a lot of souvenirs for everybody back in the hotel, and for those who will visit them on her birthday.

Danny stared at Mavis and saw how different she looked. Her hair was longer and she seemed to be glowing.

All in all, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"You ready to go?" he asked as they stood in front of the cavern

"Yup, let's go home," she said as she hugged his arm.

Danny smiled and the two made their way into the cavern and back into their home, to Hotel Transylvania.

**And that's the Sequel to Phantom in Transylvania! Hope you like the romance and stuff in it. Well, time to get some candy! Trick or treat and see you later!**


	2. AN

**A new story that's the sequel for this story! It's called Phantom Hotel. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
